


He Ain't Never Seen It in a Dress like This

by hellbubu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Izuna is a little shit, M/M, Madara in a crop top, Oblivious Uchiha Madara, Probably ooc, Uchiha Izuna Lives, it's my first time writing any of these characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbubu/pseuds/hellbubu
Summary: “What are you wearing?”Tobirama had been walking to the training grounds to meet with his team when he ran into Madara. He had just finished training. His hair was pulled into a high ponytail and sweat dribbled down his throat to his collarbone. It wasn’t Madara’s ethereal beauty that caught Tobirama’s attention. No, it was what he was wearing. How dare he think he can get away with wearing that, Tobirama thought.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 8
Kudos: 120





	He Ain't Never Seen It in a Dress like This

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing any of these characters, hopefully, I did okay.
> 
> This work is fan-made. I do not own Naruto nor am I affiliated with anyone who works on it.

“What are you wearing?”

Tobirama had been walking to the training grounds to meet with his team when he ran into Madara. He had just finished training. His hair was pulled into a high ponytail and sweat dribbled down his throat to his collarbone. It wasn’t Madara’s ethereal beauty that caught Tobirama’s attention. No, it was what he was wearing. How dare he think he can get away with wearing that, Tobirama thought.

“What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?” Madara looked down at his outfit. His white, completely soaked crop top was clinging to him. He didn’t seem to mind that it had the words “mega milk” in orange. “Izuna got it for me.”

Tobirama didn’t know whether he wanted to thank or murder Izuna. “Isn’t it one size too small?”

“I don’t think so. He said he had it made with my measurements.”

The brunet linked his fingers together and stretched his arms upwards causing his crop top to ride up. A drop of sweat made its way down his abdomen and all Tobirama wanted to do was lick it and kiss his way down to-

“Are you okay?” His eyes snapped up. Madara was looking at him with concern. He took a step towards him gently placing his hand on his forehead. “ I think you might have a fever.”

“I must get going, my students are waiting for me.” He brushed past Madara hoping he couldn’t hear his heartbeat.

“Tobirama was acting weird today.”

“What makes you think that?” Izuna sipped his tea as to not give away his smirk.

“He kept staring at me with an unfocused gaze and his cheeks were flushed bright red.” Madara sat across Izuna, half-eaten uiro forgotten. 

“You sure do seem to be worried about him. I wonder why?” He didn’t even try to hide his smile this time. His brother may think that looking down and letting his hair fall -- even more -- on his face was going to hide his embarrassment. It didn’t, he was just being a dumbass. His hair is always on his face and Izuna can read him easily.

“You know why.”

“I do? Maybe I need a reminder.” 

“You know what? I’m leaving.” Madara said trying to appear collected. ” Unlike you, I have important things to do.”

“Does ‘things’ happen to be a tall, highly-skilled-” Before he even register Madara moving he was thrown into a koi pond.

“You had my brother quite worried about you.”

“Don’t start Izuna.”

“I’m just saying,” He gave him an innocent look as if he didn’t just break into his lab mid-experiment. “We were talking about it over tea and uiro. He’s been talking about you a lot. Especially about how you’ve been acting around him.”

“Don’t act like you aren’t the one behind this!”

“Behind what?” 

“Behind the fact that he’s everywhere I go and only you and anija know my schedule. Behind the fact that I’ve run into him after training so many times and he’s wearing these crop tops that cling sinfully to him. Don’t act like you weren’t the one to get him the one he was wearing yesterday that had ‘mega milk’ on it.” Tobirama’s intense gaze met Izuna’s sly one. He felt his stomach drop as he saw his smirk.

“I didn’t know you were that passionate about my brother’s training garments.” With the grace of a cat, he got off his desk and made his way towards the door. Tobirama was about to stop him from leaving in an attempt to force him to drop whatever he was planning when Izuna stopped. He looked over his shoulder with the fakest innocent look Tobirama had ever.” I’ll tell my brother you need a sparring partner. You’re free tomorrow afternoon, right? He’ll meet you in your favorite training ground.” 

Tobirama hadn’t even registered the words when Izuna made his escape. Murder it is, Tobirama decided. Maybe I can create a jutsu to make his death less messy.

Tobirama made his way to the training grounds ten minutes before the agreed time. He needed the time to clear his thoughts. Not that he was going to get it since he sensed Madara was already on the training grounds. 

Knowing that Madara was already there didn’t prepare him for the sight that he was met with when he entered the training grounds. Madara was facing away from him with his legs slightly apart, hands interlocked behind his back as he bent forward. This position gave the albino the perfect view of his ass. The perfectly round ass that looked amazing in those booty shorts.

“Are you ready to start or do you want to-” Madara turned to him and his usual expression morphed into one of concern. “ Senju are you okay? You have a nosebleed. Let me take you to the hospital.”

Tobirama quickly pressed his hand to his nose and backed away. “Uchiha, I’m fine. Let’s get started.”

“No.” Madara stepped forwards as Tobirama stepped back.” Hashirama will kill me if I let you pass out mid-spar.”

Just as he was stepping back, he tripped over a rock. Madara tripped on him and fell on top. Tobirama's hands instinctively went to Madara's hips. Madara's arms went to either side of Tobirama's head, unintentionally caging him in. They stared into each other’s eyes, mouths inching closer. 

Had they been paying attention to their surroundings, they would’ve have noticed Touka just a couple of meters away from them. She rolled her eyes and as she left she muttered,” Now I owe Izuna 5,000 Ryo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hopefully, this wasn't horrible.
> 
> [Drawing of Madara in the 'Mega MIlk crop top](https://hellbubu.tumblr.com/post/635059952596172800/madara-in-a-crop-top-thats-all-i)


End file.
